Custom:LEGO 1001 Spears Vega
LEGO 1001 Spears Vega is an upcoming LEGO video game spun off from LEGO Dimensions dedicated entirely to 1001 Spears. Synopsis On the fifth brightest star in the sky, Vega, is inhabitable and host of parallel universes. And these universes have collided during a Nebula formed on the Morphmoonbeam. Franchises * Venture * Venture Cinematic Universe * Morphers * WWIII * BIOMECHA * Abomination Defense * Upland Years * Year 3 * Year 4 Trivia * It is the only LEGO game to adapt off of R rated movies, specifically Venture: Halloween. * LEGO Dimensions Characters and Gadgets come installed with no additional costs. * It is the only LEGO video game currently a Wii U exclusive. ** LEGO City Undercover formerly was, but it was eventually ported to PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Cut Scenes Introduction (Begins with a LEGO version of the 1001 Spears logo. The Archaeologist is impaled by a spear, but due to simply being a mini figure, he simply removes it from his abdomen. The same thing happens with some more pikes, but he simply removes them and makes it the the end.) *In a LEGO version of the Venture Over World, Robert Jacob is digging, and eventually he hits a rock head. He mines it out, but falls into the Void, surrounded by the Void Monsters. However, a Morph Glider saves him, which is piloted by Vincent and Fritz. The Morph Glider flies up into Morph Land, and then flies through the Morph Galaxy. It lands on Upland, where the trio ride on Oak Rex as he dukes it out against a Night Elf Giant. However, the Giant simply punches him away, sending Oak Rex and the trio to Abomination Defense. The Giant Zombie is about to step on them, but Poor Man Grenade and Frosty Warrior cause it to fall apart, and they join the team. They accidentally stand on a Landmine, though, which causes an explosion, sending them onto the ISS, where they stowaway on one of the biplanes, which explodes the advance base, sending it flying into a ruin, where Know and Dig are found, but they are about to be crushed by an Iron Beast, prompting them to run off, but the Beast fires a petrol bomb, causing a gas explosion, sending them up into a racetrack where they land on Pun Master's kart, who is fighting against Demise in a tornado. Demise fires a black hole at them, sucking them into Finn Army. They land at Roberto's Outpost, where Finn is firing a mini gun at a tank. However, the tank fires a bullet which explodes everyone into yet another franchise; Jonah's Missions. They land in the midst of a battle between Jonah in a ROFL Copter and a tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus Rex punches away the attack helicopter, sending our group with it. They land at Flake Rot, where Rogue is escaping from his execution. However, a well placed cannon shot from the building sends the team into a Future Mining cave with Rogue. They are caught by a gigantic stone troll, which throws them, causing them to land on Planet Vega, finding the 1001 Spears Temple from the introduction, which the treasure hunter abruptly escapes from. The heroes decide to stay together as a team, assembling the 1001 Superhero Team.*